1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is butchering and devices and processes to remove the skins of animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior attempts of operation for hide removal from carcasses at high speeds have pulled such carcasses from their supports and, accordingly, the speed of removal of hide from carcasses has been limited; the low rates of speed of automatic removal of hide from the carcasses have been expensive from the point of view of overall labor requirements and have required dangerous and/or slow work.